Random
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: This is just a random one shot that I got into my head that I felt I needed to post. It's a fic on BB and Rae's sex life. This story is basically the result of what happens when I try to write a lime. It ends up like this mature and lemony. Oh well lol


**Once again I know the spacing sucks, so please don't leave a review telling me about the spacing, I know it sucks but it's not something I can fix at the moment. Also I wanted to say thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review my stories. Thanks guys! It means alot! Anyways, Read and enjoy. :)**

Was there anything better than waking up to your lover after a night of hot, steamy wild sex?

For Raven the answer was yes.

And exactly what was the answer you ask?

The only thing better than waking up to your lover after a night of wonderful sex, was waking up to a full body massage from your lover after a night of wonderful sex.

That's right Beast boy's hands moved lovingly up and down Raven's back, as well as her shoulders and the back of her neck. Beast boy made sure

to be careful that none of the tiny claws on his hands accidentally scratched her, he didn't want to hurt the person her cared for more than

anything else. Beast boy continued with the massaging, and Raven sighed and cooed in euphoria, content with the pleasure her green boyfriend

was giving her. This caused Beast boy's grin to become even bigger. His girlfriend moaning over something as simple as a backrub? Priceless. Yes

Beast boy could pretty much sexualize anything, weather it be a back rub, a shower together, or even something such as cuddling. Ah yes, that

was another thing that Raven loved about their relationship, in fact spooning pretty much became her new hobby. The two Titans were still

obviously both completely naked as Beast boy continued massaging the empath's shoulders as he placed sweet kisses up and down her neck,

which made her moan even more. This caused Beast boy to lean closer to her, he placed his lips on her cheek and began kissing and gently

sucking the white sensitive flesh there. He then placed a kiss on her ear as he whispered to her. "Does this feel good Rae?" He asked his smile

becoming even bigger than it was before. "Ahhh yes of course Gar." Raven said closing her eyes as Beast boy trailed more kisses up and down

her neck. Sometimes Raven even wondered why Beast boy had chosen her as his lover. Now it wasn't that Raven wasn't grateful, no, she loved

him more than life itself, it was just sometimes she felt that she didn't deserve him and that he deserved someone better than her. Of course

when ever she mentioned this Beast boy would tell to stop thinking so lowly of herself, and that he loved her more than any girl on the planet.

Yes it may have been a little corny, but it was nonetheless true. However Raven seemed to think this though because she felt that she wasn't as

"attractive" as some of the other females out there. She didn't have an extremely sexy body, a nice firm ass, or hell even big breasts for that

matter, so how could he find her attractive? On the other hand Raven really didn't know how she could think this, especially with the changeling's

erection practically piercing her back. "_He must be aroused by my personality._" Raven thought completely clueless. "Beast boy?" Raven asked

turning her head to him slightly. "Yes love?" Beast boy asked with nothing but pure affection in his voice. "Umm- ugh- never mind." Raven said

red now tinting her cheeks. Just then a naughty smile spread over Beast boy's face. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and if she reacted

like this to a simple back rub, he wondered how she would react to having _other_ parts of her stroked. This caused Beast boy to turn Raven

around gently and he firmly pressed his lips up against hers in a soft gentle kiss. Usually Beast boy and Raven would do sweet little kisses like

that when they were simply trying to be sweet and romantic, frenching on the other hand was another story. When Raven frenched, she always

felt very loved and passionate. For Beast boy frenching made him hot and hard. Which was understandable, especially since it was such a

sensual way of kissing. However, because it did this to him, Beast boy and Raven usually wouldn't french unless they were trying to be really

passionate. Otherwise, things would just get heated up quickly, and before the two of them would know it, the clothes would start coming off.

After the kiss was broken, Raven looked up at him. "Beast boy do you honestly find me attractive?" "Of course Rae, how many times do I have to

tell you, you're prettier than any girl I've ever seen, honestly." Beast boy said giving her a sweet smile. Raven smiled back and wrapped her arms

around his neck as she pressed her lips up against his. Only this time, Raven was feeling very passionate and she decided to slip her tongue into

his mouth. But because they were both naked, and Beast boy was already quite hard, it really didn't do much except increase their hormonal

levels. Raven then pulled Away. Feeling quite playful, Raven grabbed Beast boy's hand and placed it on her right breast. "Do you like what you

feel you naughty little grass stain?" Raven asked as a huge seductive evil smile came over her face. "Oh yes." Beast boy said huskily as he ran

his hand in circles around her breast while using his free hand to stroke and play with her left one. Raven closed her eyes and opened up her

mouth wide as she moaned in pleasure. Yes there was no going back now. However in their relationship, Beast boy and Raven didn't just have

sex all the time, certainly not, in fact it had been a couple weeks since the two of them had made love prior to these two times. Perhaps waiting

those couple weeks was worth it though, considering that these "sessions" that they had together within the last twelve hours were a great

way to end and begin one's day. Once Beast boy pulled away, Raven looked down at his lap as she scanned her eyes up and down his engorged

shaft, which now had pre cum weeping from the tip. Raven moved her eyes back up to him. "It's not good to just lay here with an erection Gar;

I'll take care of it for you." Raven said placing both of her hands on his chest while biting her lower lip and smiling which gave her a very

mischievous look. Beast boy closed his eyes and his stomach tingled in anticipation with about what Raven was going to do to him. Once Raven

was level with his manhood her eyes widened and she giggled. "Did your friend down her miss me?" Raven asked looking up at Beast boy with

lust shimmering in her eyes. "Yes very much." Beast boy replied, a devious grin taking over his face. "Good." Raven replied leaning closer to his

member. That also seemed to be a thing that the two of them had no problem with. Dirty talk. Especially Raven, she could be a very dangerous

women when it came to seduction. Beast boy could remember one time early in their relationship; he had watched an adult movie that had a very

"detailed" scene in it. Beast boy then had been very hard the rest of the day due to the images recurring in his head. That night, he slipped into

his bathroom to pleasure himself, but before he could even do so, Raven phase shifted into the room with her powers. "Why Beast boy, if you

needed help with that "problem" of yours, all you had to do was ask." She had then said pulling down her hood and walking towards him. Yes,

that had been one of the many times that Raven had "token care" of his erection. She would jerk him off every once in awhile, and there were a

few blow jobs exchanged here and there when she was feeling extra naughty, not that beast boy was complaining. Beast boy had given her so

much pleasure throughout their relationship, weather it be emotional or physical, she felt it was only fair to return the favor. Eventually Raven

pulled her mouth away from his cock. If there was one thing Raven learned, it was the longer she held out and teased him, the better his

resulting orgasm would be. That was another key thing about their relationship, foreplay was crucial, it wasn't a question about some quick

thrusting and then thank you very much, no they wanted to make the most of this experience as possible. Beast boy decided he had had enough

of this and he layed her down on the bed as he crawled on top of her. Once he was inside of her and thrusting, he looked down at her. "I'm not

going to fast am I?" Beast boy asked. "Gar please shut up." She managed as nicely as she could. It wasn't anything personal, really it wasn't its

just Raven wanted to focus on the wonderful experience as much as possible. Which was made difficult, especially with Beast boy asking stupid

question like: "I'm not going to fast am I?" How was she supposed to respond to that? OF COURSE he was going to fast. Which wasn't

necessarily a bad thing, it's just sometimes Beast boy would go overboard and become to rough. For example as he neared his orgasm he would

always bite down hard on Raven's neck which could really hurt. It's just being without Beast boy hurt more. Also the whole orgasm experience

took care of any pain afterwards. Usually Beast boy would take his time though, especially with days like today, the two titans knew that there

was no point in rushing, it was early in the morning, the other titans were mostly likely still sleeping and there was obviously no crime to fight at

the moment. But even on other days Beast boy would usually get the most out of his experience, with most guys it was just thrusting and trying

to get to orgasm as quickly as possible. This was not the case with Beast boy, in fact that was of such little importance to him that he actually let

his mind wander to other things. It wasn't that Beast boy DIDN'T want to get to orgasm, definitely not, it's just he liked to take his time and not

rush things. Sometimes Raven would climax a second time before the changeling even reached his first. Speaking of which both of them were on

the edge at the moment all of the covers as well as the pillows on Raven's bed had fallen to the ground in the midst of their passion. Just a few

more thrusts… Just then something caught the couple's eyes. Silky, Beast boy's pet silk worm was sliding itself slowly over to one of the pillows

that had fallen to the ground, obviously not even noticing or caring about the two titans who were so busy being caught up, in well… each other.

Then again it was just a silk worm, definitely not the most intelligent animal on the planet, especially since it came from killer moth. The couple

watched as the small creature crawled on top of the pillow and began thrusting its body up against it. The silk worm's eyes rolled back into its

head as it made a couple gurgling sounds in pleasure. There was some more thrusting; a contraction of its body, a squirt of liquid from its behind,

and the creature had crawled back under raven's bed as if nothing ever happened. "Beast boy stopped and he looked down at Raven as he

giggled nervously. "Ugh huh huh, how did he get in here?" Beast boy asked nervously. "I don't know but it looks like he's been watching what

we've been doing for the past couple months." This caused Beast boy's face to turn bright red. "Ugh yeah maybe." Beast boy said nervously

rubbing the back of his head. Raven then pulled Beast boy down towards her face. "Now where were we?" Raven asked with a naughty smile, and Beast boy was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
